Spears
Overview A weapon type with the ability to potentially hit 2 enemies at once, these have the longest range of the melee weapons (up to 3 spaces). Once their skill ranks are increased they give access to a triple-strike finisher and an area finisher. Its only drawback is that it can be more difficult to hit opponents with the higher level range 2-3 type spears, due to elevation and positioning issues and can mean that spear wielders may not want to have the counter skill attached as it won't be in use as much. Can be equipped by *Rune Fencer, Dragoon, Lord, Paladin, White Knight, Hoplite, Juggernaut Finishing Moves List of Spears All Spears are two-handed weapons. Bronze Spear *Lv.1 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 8, RT +24 *Damage: Piercing 4 *ATK 41, STR +3, HP +5, RES +2 Bronze Spear +1 *Lv. 2 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 52, STR +5, HP +8, RES +4 Xyston *Lv.5 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Piercing 4 *ATK 49, STR +1,VIT +2, MP +4 Xyston +1 *Lv.6 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 9, RT +28 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 60, STR +3, VIT +4, MP +7 Voulge *Lv.7 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK 57, DEX +3 , HP +2 AGIL +2 Voulge +1 *Lv.8 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Piercing 7 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Breached *ATK 68, DEX +5, HP +5, AGIL +4 Baldur Spear *Lv.10 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Piercing 5 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 65, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Spear +1 *Lv.11 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Piercing 7 *Racial: Umbra +5% (Phantom +50%) *ATK 76 VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8 INT +5, LUCK -3 Scorpion *Lv.13 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Piercing 4 *Extra: Resist Poison +1 *ATK 73, STR +2, VIT +1, AVD +1, MIND +2 Scorpion +1 *Lv.14 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Piercing 6 *On Hit: Poisoned *Extra: Resist Poison +2 *ATK 84, STR +4, VIT +3, AVD +3, MIND +3 Trident *Lv.16 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK 81 VIT +2, DEX +1, HP +5, RES +5 Trident +1 *Lv.17 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Piercing 7 *ATK 92, VIT +4, DEX +3, HP +8, RES +8 Bardiche *Lv.19 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 89, STR +1, VIT +2, AVD +2, MIND +1 Bardiche +1 *Lv.20 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Piercing 8 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 100, STR +3, VIT +4, AGIL +1, AVD +4, MIND +3 Damasc Spear *Lv.22 *Range: 1-2 *Weight 12, RT +35 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 97, STR +3, AGIL +2, INT +1, RES +2 Damasc Spear +1 *Lv.23 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 13, RT +38 *Damage: Piercing 8 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Spears +1 *ATK 108, STR +5, VIT +2, AGIL +4, AVD +1, INT +3, RES +4 Poleaxe *Lv.25 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Piercing 7 *ATK 105, STR +1, DEX +2, HP +4 MIND +3, RES +1 Hache *Lv.26 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Piercing 9 *Affinity: Earth 7 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Augment Earth +1 *ATK 116, STR +3, DEX +4, HP +7, AGIL +2, MIND +5, RES +2 Culnrikolnne *Lv.28 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Piercing 6 *Racial: Umbra +5% *Affinity: Light 7 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 *ATK 113, VIT +3, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +1, LUCK -3, MIND +1 Holy Lance *Lv.29 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 14, RT +41 *Damage: Piercing 8 *Racial: Umbra +10% *Affinity: Light 15 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Daemonology +1 *ATK 124, VIT +5, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +3, LUCK -5, MIND +3 Volcaetus *Lv.31 - Unique *Range: 2-3 *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Piercing 7 *Affinity: Fire 7 *On Hit: Knockback *Extra: Anatomy +1m Stunproof *ATK 121, STR +3, VIT +2, HP +3, AVD +2, RES +5 Ignis *Lv.32 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 14, RT +42 *Damage: Piercing 9 *Affinity: Fire 15 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1, Stunproof *ATK 132, STR +5, VIT +4, HP +5, AVD +4, RES +7 Zephyros *Lv.34 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 14, RT +42 *Damage: Piercing 8 *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Sleepproof, Augment Air +1 *ATK 129, VIT +3, HP +5, AGIL +4, MP +5, INT +4, MIND +3 Bentisca *Lv.37 *Range: 2-3 *Weight 14, RT +43 *Damage: Piercing 9 *Racial: Dragon +15% *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Draconology +2 *Special: Frost Breath *ATK 137, STR +7, DEX +2 HP +10, MIND +4, RES +5 Tlaloc's Bolt *Lv.40 - Unique *Range: 2-3 *Weight 15, RT +45 *Damage: Piercing 10 *Affinity: Water 15 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1, Charmproof *ATK 145, DEX +5, VIT +3, MP +13, INT +8 Pavana *Lv.43 - Unique *Range: 2-3 *Weight 16, RT +47 *Damage: Piercing 10 *Racial: Human +15% *Affinity: Lightning 15 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1, Stopproof *Special: Instill Lightning *ATK 153, STR +4, VIT +6, DEX +3, AVD +1, MIND +4, RES +1 Dark Spear *Lv.46 - Unique *Range: 2-3 *Weight 16, RT +48 *Damage: Piercing 13 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1, Fearproof *Special: Paralytic Wave *ATK 161, STR +2, VIT +5, HP +5, AGIL +3, MP +8, AVD +2, LUCK -5, RES +5 Cursed Spear *Lv.1 - Unique *Range: 1-2 *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Crushing/Slashing/Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Affinity: ??? +?? *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Melee Weapon Category:Spears